Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 67
Suggestions Boomerang Dealer vs. Secret Moblin Both are members of races that are normally enemies, but instead they are good, and live in caves waiting to give or trade valuable things to Link generously. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : It's a secret to everybody.'-- C2' / 01:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Optional items and Rupees ftw! --AuronKaizer ''' 01:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : =D Diachronos (talk) 01:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't find it that exciting anymore. Portal-Kombat : : I still like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Bellumbeck vs. Possessed Zelda A main character (Linebeck and Zelda, respectively) is possessed by the game's main villain, and Link has to defeat them in order to free his friend and defeat the villain. Diachronos (talk) 01:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really like final boss vs. final boss fights, but this one's alright. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: : I was trying to think of a Linebeck vs. fight, but I couldn't think of anybody that would fit. Diachronos (talk) 01:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Cool! Throw the switch Max! --AuronKaizer ' 01:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Fine by me. Portal-Kombat : : Amazing! The Midna (talk) 01:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : good idea--Ironknuckle1 21:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : i really do like this one Oni Link 21:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : This one looks really interesting to me. I want to see it go down, so I'm rooting for it! Sincerely, Watcher. : : Dont like this very much. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Coro vs. Grog The similarities are everywhere. Both sit on stumps in forests. Both are teenagers with ridiculous hairstyles. Both have extended families that play other roles in the game. Both have pet birds (Coro-Trill, Grog-Cojiro). Both are stereotypical teens. Think of it what you will.--MaloMart (talk) 03:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : It's good enough for me and my Bobby McGee. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Was doubtful when I first saw this in the contents box, but you've managed to convince me. Good idea. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Lamp oil. Portal-Kombat : : Guy with a big afro with birdis in it, that gets my vote. user:armageddon1844 : : Perfect! The Midna (talk) 01:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : I hate it.-- C2' / 01:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : i look bad being the only one opposing to this. the connections are just a little weak in my opinion. Oni Link 21:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : You are combining Grog's appearance from OoT and MM, since his family you refer to is from OoT, but he only has hair in MM, etc. But whatever, I like this the most out of the others this week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : I have to agree with Oni Dark Link on this one. Sorry. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, I just don't see the connections being too strong. Sincerely, Watcher. : : LOL, Jedimasterlink, you have two votes, one a support and the other an oppose. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: :Epic fail...okay, deleted the support vote. I evidently changed my mind and forgot that I even voted on this one. Wow. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Gibdo vs. ReDead The battle of the undead. They moan, scream, and walk very slowly. Though they are the same enemy is wrapped up redead. thet still scare the wits out of people. user:armageddon1844 : : This fight makes me moan, scream, and walk very slowly. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : Not fade away --AuronKaizer ' 21:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : moan Oni Link 21:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : Super oppose. '-- C2''' / 18:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Hold on, let me consult the ReDead who's living in the sarcophagus I keep under my bed... Okay... He's saying... how do I put this - NO! Diachronos (talk) 02:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : WAAAAAAY too obvious. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Not that I really need to make sure this doesn't get through, but just to be on the safe side I'm opposing as well. Portal-Kombat Comments